


Stressed Syllables

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kara's love of pot stickers makes an appearance, Kara/Lena if you squint, Lena focused, why do i do this to characters i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: Even if she felt like Atlas, the weight she carried could not be evident to the public. Lena was a Luthor, and it was her job to act accordingly.-or-Lena understands the weight of a name.





	

           Lena was stressed. She usually was, but it was more than usual. Still, she kept her composure, as public figures were expected to. As Luthors were expected to. She could still recall an incident from early childhood, just after her adoption. A tear-streaked Lena was being pulled from dinner while Lex looked on with furrowed brows. 

  
           It was clear as day, the image of Lillian sitting her down and scolding her. "Luthors do not cry. Look at yourself. You've made a fool of yourself in front of very important people, Lena. That is not acceptable. Go clean yourself up. I shouldn't allow you to return but I'm feeling generous." Her new mother ignored her attempts to defend herself, pushing her in the direction of the stairs with more force than necessary. 

  
           Luthors do not cry. They do not show weakness. They have power and they must act like they know how to use it. Lena was a Luthor. 

  
She reminded herself of this every time the familiar tension wrapped itself around her throat and threatened to consume her. Crying was not an option. Even if she felt like Atlas, the weight she carried could not be evident to the public. Could not be evident to anyone. Not even Kara. 

  
           Kara was only a recent addition to Lena's life, but she was welcomed nonetheless. The bright-eyed reporter brought happiness – and usually potstickers – into the cold, professional room that was Lena's office. She was the reason Lena had taken a liking to Chinese take-out, much to her scale's disapproval. The extra hours at the gym were worth it. Kara was a destressor. She helped when even long showers struggled to. 

  
           Although, they still were Lena's first line of defense. Turning up the temperature degree by degree until the hell that was in her head and her heart marked her skin was therapeutic. Pale skin slowly stained red by heat felt like a release unlike any other. Maybe it was masochistic, but within those tile and steam confines were feelings not fit for public consumption. Feelings she couldn’t even share with the woman who had become her closest confidant. 

  
           Because Lena was a Luthor.   
           Sometimes that reminder felt necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. My first Supergirl fanfic. What did you think? I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet ("deny thy father and refuse thy name") and then Supergirl and then this happened. Leave a comment if you'd like. Some praise or some hate, whichever you prefer. :)


End file.
